


Psycho

by cherryongie



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Don’t hate me, Horror, Horror AU, I love horror, I love stalker AUs, Kim Taehyung | V is a stalker, Letter AU, Letters, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, One-Sided Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Psychological Horror, Short Story, Suspense, Thriller, bts - Freeform, stalker au, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: I write you letters expressing my love for you. Why won’t you love me back?╰☆☆ inspired by HISTORY's "Psycho" ☆☆╮





	1. let’s go ‘till the end

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm trying something new. Don't hate me...I love Kim Taehyung, don't get me wrong but as I said, I'm trying something new. 
> 
> oh, and Taehyung is still born in '95, but in this school, they combine grades, and since his birthday is Dec 30, he is in year 12 and is 17 as he won't turn 18 until the end of the year after he graduates. Jeongguk is 16 turning 17 and is in year 11. I hope that makes sense??
> 
> Enjoy my angsty shit.

_January 31st, 2014_

Dear new boy,

God, I first saw you as I was walking to the convenience store the other day. You were sitting in the park, on the swings, your head low and your silky black hair hanging over your face. I couldn't see you properly, but I knew that you were new here. I knew everyone here, and I did not recognise you. 

Two days later, at school, I saw you yet again. And I swear, my heart had filled to the brim with love and admiration for you. I did not know your name, yet, but I just knew that you were, quote on quote, "the beautiful boy from Busan". 

And they weren't wrong. You were breathtakingly beautiful, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. But you were really real. Sitting a few seats ahead of me in most of my classes, your back to me. 

I could see your muscles pressed against the thin white fabric of your school shirt, your silky black hair shining in the artificial light of the classroom, your broad shoulders moving up and down ever so slightly at every breath you took. When you did face my way, you were so much more beautiful from the front. Your cherry red lips, your white teeth (that looked like bunny teeth), large dark doe eyes, light tanned skin, gentle slanted jawline, prominent collarbones and neck muscles, black fringe covering your forehead delicately. You looked so pure, so innocent, so perfect. 

The meaning of the word "perfection" should be you in the dictionary. Because that's just how surreal you are. 

And when you spoke to your new classmates, I couldn't find it in me to be mad that you weren't speaking to me, because your voice was soft but firm, with an edge of naivety to it. In other words, your voice was just as beautiful as you. 

I will know your name, and I will get you to notice me. I want to know everything about you, so you can fall in love with me as I have for you. 

I love you. 

Your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

 

_February 2nd, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

I found out your name. I overheard your conversation with one of your new friends, and he called you "Jeongguk", so I figured that was your name. I had to be sure though. SO during PE, when you were on the basketball court, working up a delicious sweat in your tight shorts and white polo, I snuck into the locker rooms and rummaged through your bag to find your wallet. 

**Jeon Jeongguk**

**16**

**September 1st, 1997**

Jeongguk, such a pretty name for such a pretty boy. And I'm your hyung! I'm almost two years older than you! It makes me so joyful to know that you are my dongsaeng. 

I had sat back on the side of the court, and you had just been subbed out. You were glistening with sweat, and it was dribbling down your forehead and neck, your ebony hair clinging to your face and neck. Your cheeks were flushed red, and your breath was coming out in heavy pants. You had lifted the hem of your drenched white polo and dabbed at your face with it. I saw your torso, and it was the best thing I had ever seen in my life. 

Your ridges of muscles rippling along your stomach your prominent yet delicate, not bulging but not small. Your pectorals were large and round, your nipples as red as your lips, and your hips were narrowed. I had to swallow thickly as I had raked my eyes across your surreal form. I thought you were perfect before, but now I know that you are just inhuman. No human could look as beautiful as you did. As you do. 

Once you had wiped your face, letting your shirt drop back to conceal your stomach, you raised your dark gaze to meet mine for the first time. I had to close my mouth from it's previous position of hanging slack, forcing a smile to grace my lips. You smiled at me, your cute bunny grin making my heart race. 

"Yo," you had said, jumping up to sit on the stage beside me, leaning back on your strong arms and gazing at the high ceiling. 

You made me so happy--first by just smiling at me, and then actually speaking to me. I conversed with you, and I'd bet you couldn't tell just how much my heart was throbbing with love at the fact that you were speaking to me! I actually, once again, had to pinch myself because I thought I was dreaming. When I told you my name, a fond smile graced your cherry lips, your eyelids lowering slightly as you gazed at the wooden floor. You repeated my name gently, your beautiful smile widening. 

I'd do anything just to hear you call my name like that again. I hope I can hear you call my name like that again. 

I love you, Jeongguk. 

Your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

 

_February 9th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk, 

You made me sad today. We made small talk since the first time we conversed, but today you didn't even look at me at all. Instead, all your attention was focused on the tall idiot, Kim Yugyeom. You and him were so close, and he made you laugh. I'm honestly seething. I want to be the only one that can make you laugh. 

So, tell me Jeongguk, what did I do wrong to warrant you ignoring me? All I've done is love you! Why can't you look at me the way you look at him? Why can't I be the one to make you laugh? 

No matter. I will be the one to make you laugh, and I will be the ONLY one to hear your laugh. I love you so much more than Kim Yugyeom ever could. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see the way I longingly stare after you? Why can't you see the effect you have on me after I see you panting and sweating after sport or PE? Why can't you see that you drive my heart crazy with love and my stomach twist in jealousy? 

I love you so much it hurts. 

Other than the fact that you're always with Yugyeom, I now know where you live. In the apartment complex near the park, right? I know because I followed you home. I was curious! Oh! I should go wait by the gate of the park and walk to school with you! Would you like that? Of course you would! I will wait for you tomorrow morning! 

I love you, Jeongguk! xx

Love from your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

 

_February 16th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

I've been following you to school for the past week. And following you home. Have you noticed me, yet? I waited for you a week ago to walk with you to school, and you and Kim Yugyeom walked out of the apartment complex together! Did he stay the night? That's what I first thought, but now I know that he in fact lives in the same building as you. It made me angry, seeing you so happy with him. Seeing you smile at him. That smile is for me and me only. 

But during the day, I noticed that you were no longer at school, and Yugyeom was alone. Why was that, I wondered. So, I decided to speak to Yugyeom. 

I had asked him where you were, and he had told me that you had gotten sick and gone home with a fever. I was dying to see you, and desperate to know your apartment number--so I told him I had something of yours I needed to return, and I'd go drop it to you on my way home since I finished early today. He had hesitated but told me your apartment number. How gullible! 

I had left school straight away, running the whole time to see you. My heart was pounding painfully loud in my chest and ears, but it was not from me running. It was the thought of finally seeing you. 

I got to your apartment complex, and went inside. The office was closed so nobody asked me why I was there. The elevator needed a key, so I had taken the stairs. I ran all the way up to the fourth floor, running down the hallway to your door and twisting the doorknob. It was unlocked. It made me very worried, Jeongguk. Why didn't you lock your door? You never know what kind of creeps are running around, just waiting to break into your apartment and steal from you. Or take you. 

I walked inside. It was so neat, it was so you. 

I walked around, just deeply inhaling the air. It smelt nice. I found your hamper in the corner of the small living room, near the bathroom. I walked over to it, and I rummaged through it. It was full of your dirty clothes, and I couldn't help but to press your dirty underwear to my nose and inhale deeply. You smelt so good. So, so good. I wanted to keep these, so I had just stuffed the underwear into my backpack. 

I had walked to your bedroom, and I almost cried. 

There you laid, on your back, arms spread across the messy sheets, your cheeks flushed dark red, sweat dampening your skin, your red lips open wide and panting heavily, your shirt crumpled and riled up so your stomach was open to my eyes. I honestly had popped a serious boner, and I wanted you so bad. I had never wanted anyone so badly in my life. I wanted to fuck you so badly. 

I want to hear you beg, scream, cry for more. I want to feel me deep inside of you. I want to feel you clench around me. I want to feel your tears stain your cheeks. I want to hear your breathy moans. I want to hear you scream as you climaxed. Fuck, I want you so so badly. 

But today was not that day. I snapped a picture of you on my phone, and set it as my wallpaper. I snuck back to the kitchen, where sets of keys were hung up on a key hanger. I took one key, figuring it was a duplicate of your apartment. 

I will be back, my love. I love you, Jeongguk.

Love, your secret admirer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the start. *insert evil laugh here*
> 
> This short story is inspired by the song Psycho by HISTORY, and the chapter titles will be based off the lyrics of the chorus. 
> 
> Enjoy my insanity.


	2. bad girl, bad boy

_February 20th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

I saw you today. I watched you through your bathroom window, snapping pictures of you in the bathroom on my phone. I could never get enough of your godly body. Oh, I also went back into your apartment last night whilst you were asleep. I took more photos and took some more of your dirty clothes.

I'm addicted to you. So, so addicted to you. You're like my drug. I just want you so much. Why do you never notice me? All I want is for you to love me, and yet all I get is your ignorance.

And your betrayal. You just spend all your time with Kim Yugyeom.

I saw you stand on your toes to peck him on the lips. Do you love him, Kookie?

What does he have that I don't? I'm tall, too! Perhaps not as tall as him, but I'm still a centimetre or two taller than you! And plus, he's not even that good-looking. My smile is so much more beautiful than his, and my smile belongs to you.

And you belong to me. I will have you in my arms, sooner or later.

Forever yours,

Your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

  
_February 28th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

Happy one month, Kookie! It's been one month since I fell in love with you! How should I celebrate this? Oh! I know! I'll send you these letters!

Hm, no, not yet. Oh maybe I'll send you some flowers! Yes! Flowers! I'll give you roses and some love letters with cheesy poems. I'm sure you'll love them!

I mean, you've seemed down lately, and I want to know why. I went to talk to you and inquire about it. You kind of seemed distant and hesitant to talk to me. I asked where Yugyeom was, and to this, you had shrugged, tears glistening in your huge doe eyes.

Your lower lip was trembling, and you shook your head. Your black hair swished around your face, the sparkling tears finally falling. It hurt to see you so sad, so I had dragged you from the classroom and to a bathroom. It was empty, thank god, and you had finally cracked, latching onto me and burying your face into my chest.

Your shoulders trembled with each choked sob, and it physically pained me to hear you and see you in this state. You finally began to whisper words. They were incomprehensible, but I could make them out.

Yugyeom was reported missing a couple of days ago and it was hurting you so much to not have him by your side. You told me your father was fighting with you to get you to move back in with them, but you refused since he never treated you very well to begin with.

I had rubbed your back soothingly, lowering myself down to the tiles because I could feel your knees wobbling. You collapsed into me, your sobs now soft hiccups. I had shushed you and whispered soft nothings in your ears.

It made me so so happy to have you finally in my arms. Who knew all it took was taking Yugyeom away from you?

You're mine now.

Love, your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

_March 6th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

I hid the roses and love poems in your locker. When you opened it up, they had fallen out over you. You read the poems, and you laughed. I mentally fist-pumped the air. It worked!

But you were still miserable. But you still came to me. You came and sat with me at lunch, leant your head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I took another photo of you. You just looked so peaceful—but I could tell you weren't getting a lot of sleep.

You had heavy grey bags sagging below your large eyes, and your skin was much paler than usual. I had trailed my fingertips across your cheek and sighed, shaking you awake. I had suggested I take you home, since you looked sickly. You agreed, and we got permission to leave.

When we got to your apartment, I got you into your bed, and smiled at you to calm you down. Before I could leave you to sleep, you had reached out and grabbed my wrist, halting me in my tracks.

"Don't go," you had whispered, your voice shaky. "I-I'm scared."

I had looked at you in confusion, but climbed into your bed with you nonetheless. You clung to me like a child, your face burying itself into my chest. I was hoping you couldn't hear my heart, because I was so ecstatic to be so close to you.

I could feel your heat, I could feel you against me. It took everything in me to not trail my hands down your sides and feel your beautiful body. I had carded my fingers through your hair and your even breath told me you were drifting off.

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

I think my heart stopped at that moment.

Friend? I don't think so.

I love you, Jeongguk. I love you. A friend wouldn't do this. Why won't you realise this?! I love you. I love you. I love you. You're mine. Only mine.

Your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

_March 13th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

Yugyeom is slowly fading. Physically, and from your mind. I stabbed him in the stomach this afternoon, and decided to leave the knife in this time. He was crying, too weak to pull against the ropes holding his limp body up.

He was such a pitiful being. If he really loved you, he would have fought for you. But he was weak and I guess he found that out the hard way.

I left him, cursing at me as I shut and locked the basement door. I had to think for a bit. What should I do now? You plagued my thoughts 24/7, so much so, little to nothing else mattered to me anymore.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and rummaged through my drawers for my stash of photographs of you. I got them all printed out, so I could stare at them as I masturbated to you.

My favourite picture was the first one I took of you—one of you in your bed, feverish and unconscious. Your red cheeks and disheveled clothes looked like you had just had the best sex of your life. And it was me who had fucked you into oblivion in my fantasies.

I also had a collection of things of yours. Like apple cores, chewed gum, used tissues (I found some tissues in your bin in your bedroom with your cum in them. I had hit the jackpot!), your dirty laundry, etc.

This just shows my love and devotion to you, my love.

But I was thinking, how do I keep a close eye on you? What if another man like Yugyeom takes an interest in you and takes you away from me?

I had an epiphany once I had finished jacking off to my favourite photograph of you.

I'll just move into your apartment.

Your secret admirer.

 

* * *

 

_March 20th, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

You haven't noticed me living in your apartment yet, have you? If you have, you're excellent at acting oblivious to it.

I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your lover. That's why I'm watching you so closely.

At school, you seemed paranoid, so I pulled you to the side and asked you what was wrong. You once again looked on the verge of a breakdown, your fingers picking at each other and your hands trembling.

You told me you were scared. You had a feeling someone was stalking you.

I was livid. Someone had the audacity to follow you? You were mine—how dare they stalk such a beautiful boy like you?

What if this man takes you away from me? You know what?

I'm going to give all my letters and treasures of you to you. I want you to finally notice my love for you.

So today, I went to my house. I went to the basement, and took one last photo of a barely-alive Yugyeom before I pulled the knife from his torso and slitting his throat. I took another photo, and wandered upstairs to print off these photos.

I placed all the letters into a package, including my precious photographs of you, and my treasures of you. I was going to leave this package in your bedroom, and I'll wait for you.

I'll write one last letter to go into the package. I'll be sure to date the letters so you can read them in chronological order.

I love you Jeon Jeongguk.

Your secret admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s something seriously wrong with me. This story is 10x better when listening to Psycho by HISTORY. Trust me. 
> 
> Or not. I’m unpredictable.


	3. don’t stop me, i can’t hold it in

_March 21st, 2014_

Dear Jeongguk,

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

I'll be waiting for you. I'm in your wardrobe.

Love from Kim Taehyung ♡


	4. when you say you’re doing this for me,

Jeongguk knew something was off about his hyung. The overly enthusiastic smiles and subtle touches were just the start. He acted weird once Yugyeom had gone missing—he seemed happier.

Jeongguk felt like he was constantly being watched, and it unnerved him. He was constantly on edge, his shoulders hunched and his eyes skittish. He truly was scared. He was also missing lots of things. His dirty hamper and bin had been rummaged through, his spare keys were missing, and so on.

Jeongguk walked into his apartment, and he felt...off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the room just felt oddly cold. The black haired boy dumped his school bag on the couch and wandered into his bedroom. A large brown package was sitting on the centre of his bed, and he felt his heart drop to his feet.

He slowly stumbled over, sitting on the edge of his bed and opening the lid with trembling hands. It was full of letters, photographs and things.

He shakily picked up the first letter, dated at _January 31st_. He read it, and a small smile graced his red lips. It was a cute letter. An admirer, huh? He picked up the next letter, dated at _February 2nd_. This one was a little more...personal and it made Jeongguk's smile falter. This admirer was _jealous_ of Yugyeom?

He finished reading that one, and he picked up the next letter dated at _February 9th_.

This one made his smile fall. This... _admirer_...followed him home? And he waited for him? Why did he not show himself? He was a little weirded out now. The next letter was dated _February 16th_ , and he actually covered his mouth to conceal a shocked gasp.

His admirer had been in his apartment...? And taken a photo of him in such a weakened state...? And taken his keys...? That's where they went...and his dirty clothes... He felt his heart stutter.

What scared Jeongguk the most about this letter was the explicit and detailed description of the infatuation and desire to do horrible things to him. This _creep_ was so intent on _fucking_ Jeongguk, and it made the poor boy tremble in fear.

He was _almost_ hesitant to pick up the next letter. But he did, holding it in his shaking hands. This one was dated at _February 20th_ , and he felt the already non-existent colour drain from his face, tears of pure terror prickling his eyes.

This creep thought Jeongguk belonged to _them_. And they had seen him kiss Yugyeom. And was constantly watching him sleep and taking photos of him. His paranoia was not just him being scared for no reason—there really _was_ someone stalking him.

He shakily picked up the next letter. _February 28th_. This was after Yugyeom went missing. A horrible feeling tugged at his heart as he began to read. It went into details about how he had broken down in the arms of a friend...and he felt dread weigh down his body. He now had an idea of who this was, and he was praying it wasn't him.

The last two lines of the letter had him choking back a sob muffled by his quivering hand.

_Who knew all it took was taking Yugyeom away from you?  
You're mine now._

The tears rolled down his cheeks, and before he picked up the next letter, and rummaged through the package.

Used tissues, dirty underwear, and tons of photographs of Jeongguk. Him sleeping, crying, laughing, sick, masturbating, at school, at the park, at the supermarket—and finally of Yugyeom.

Jeongguk choked back a scream at the photographs. The tall boy was hanging by his wrists in a dark room, a knife in his stomach, blood coated over his once unblemished skin and staining his hair and torn clothes. The picture beside that one was one of him with his neck slit, red blood oozing down his chest.

He picked up the next letter, his vision blurred with tears. _March 6th._

He had been so close to this creep all along. His heart was beating so hard, so fast, he felt it was going to rip through his chest. He threw the letter down, grabbing the next one. _March 13th_. The first line made his heart snap.

_Yugyeom is slowly fading._

The letter described in detail what he did to the poor boy. And what he did with his "treasures" from Jeongguk. The young boy almost gagged, his stomach queasy as he continued to read.

The last line had his body freezing on the spot, his blood running cold.

_I'll just move into your apartment._

Jeongguk frantically scrambled for the next letter, dated at _March 20th_ , and Jeongguk once again cried, his hands shaking like a wet leaf. His whole body was trembling.

Yugyeom was dead.

And this creep had been living in his apartment for a while.

He tore the letter up, bolting up from the bed and grasping his hair in his hands. He tugged at the fine strands, screaming. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, staining his pale cheeks.

He was _beyond_ terrified. There was one more letter, dated at _March 21st_. He inhaled deeply, shakily, before grasping the last letter and opening it. He gasped, his doe eyes flying wide.

It was just the three simple words "I love you" written over and over for a whole page. His eyes skimmed over the feeble words—before he dropped the letter and horrifying scream tore from his raw throat. He fell to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

" _Why?_ " He whampered pathetically, sitting on his legs on the cold floor, his arms limp by his side and his gaze on the carpet.

The last two sentences read:

_I'll be waiting for you. I'm in your wardrobe._

Jeongguk tilted his head back to face the slightly open wardrobe. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, his knees shaky and weak, his hands quivering. He stumbled over to the wardrobe, his heart pounding painfully against his chest. He inhaled deeply, shakily, and threw open the doors of the wardrobe.

With his throat raw from screaming, he just whimpered in defeat and collapsed onto the floor once again. Two dark eyes watched him, a deep and disturbing smile etched into angelic features.

Taehyung crawled out of the wardrobe, arms cradling the sobbing boy. Jeongguk flinched and wailed, trying to pull himself away from the older male's tight hold. Jeongguk weakly beat his fists against his chest, sobbing uncontrollably as he tried to escape.

"Shh, shh, my beautiful Kookie," he whispered, his deep voice sickened sweet. Jeongguk screamed again, broken sobs breaking his scream. Taehyung pulled Jeongguk ever closer, forcing his face to bury into his chest, smothering his screams. His fingers carded gently through the sweaty black hair in a soothing manner—yet it was anything but soothing.

"Why?" Jeongguk whimpered, his voice hoarse. He had given up at this point. He had given up on trying to escape the older male's vice grip.

"Because I love you. And you're mine," Taehyung whispered, his voice low and his eyes dark. He roughly used his long fingers to grasp Jeongguk's gentle jaw, forcing the wailing boy to stare him directly in the eye.

A demented smile quirked at the corners of Taehyung's pink lips, a dark glaze shining in his brown eyes. "I like you most like this. Red, tear-stained cheeks, dark wet lips, sweaty hair..." Taehyung listed lowly before he pulled Jeongguk's face into his, forcing their lips together.

Jeongguk began to struggle, pushing and hitting the older boy, trying to escape. Taehyung just chuckled darkly against those red lips, forcing his tongue past the barrier into the hot wet cavern. He grasped the back of Jeongguk's neck, fingers tangling into his black hair, pushing him closer. Taehyung worried Jeongguk's red lower lip in his teeth, tugging on it.

Jeongguk whimpered, hands weakly hitting Taehyung's broad chest, the air leaving his lungs.

"So _perfect_ , so _beautiful_ ," Taehyung whispered against bruised lips. They were as soft as rose petals, and he loved the taste of Jeongguk's mouth. He yanked Jeongguk's head back, the younger crying out in pain.

Taehyung wasted no time in biting his exposed neck, marking him.

"Finally mine." He growled possessively, his grin threatening to split his face in two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to just say this now—I do NOT condone stalkers or stalker relationships. I just love the horror and psychological stuff behind the demented mind of a stalker. I love horror, suspense, thriller, etc. so it was only a matter of time until I made a horror k-pop fanfiction.  
> I mean, Secrets isn't exactly going to be pleasant either, but it's not a horror.  
> I don't particularly like writing my idols as antagonists or villains but I was trying something new here. So...don't hate me, ok?  
> And just enjoy the horror-suspense mess I wrote.


	5. bad lie, bad love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe.

He was tired. The ropes around his wrists big into his flesh, the skin raw and stained red. The mattress below him was lumpy, the blankets thin and scratchy. He glanced over at the digital clock on the bedside table, the bright red numbers taunting him. 

_3:35pm, 18/05/14_

He’d be home soon. He’d been here just over three weeks of dreading him coming home. Twenty-two sleepless nights with cold arms wrapped around his thinning waist, plush lips pressing subtle yet possessive kisses along his exposed back and shoulders.

Those wrongful lips would whisper such insanities into his ears, the deep voice sending shivers of terror down his spine. Twenty-two days, and that voice still scared him. Those wandering hands scared him.

The bedroom door slammed open, causing him to flinch visibly on the bed. He curled in on himself, hearing angry footsteps pounding on the carpet.

“Why aren’t you looking at me, Jeongguk?” That deep voice growled, crawling onto the bed, hovering on all fours over the boy, caging him in. He began to quiver, his eyelids scrunched tightly. He buried his face in his arms, refusing to look up at the boy looming over him.

This seemed to anger him more. Two large and cold hands roughly grabbed at the boy’s wrists, pulling them away from his face and pinning them to the bed beside his head.

“Answer me, Jeongguk.” His voice lowered, and Jeongguk felt the hot tears trickling down his cheeks, staining his skin.

“S-sorry, h-hyung...” he whimpered, his soft voice broken and raspy.

A faint smile stretched into the older’s pink lips, one hand unpinning the reddening wrist. He trailed his fingertips along the gentle slope of Jeongguk’s jawline. The boy winced and shied away from his touch, his body trembling.

Even after twenty-two days, he still revered the touch of the other male.

“Scared?” Taehyung mocked, his voice sickening. Jeongguk roughly shook his head side-to-side, trying to show the other male that he wasn’t scared. But he was. He was so scared, he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and sob. He wanted Taehyung to get away from him.

“Good.”

His cold and calloused hands trailed down his neck, down his exposed chest. Those fingers roughly began to grope and touch, his head falling and his lips latching onto the boy’s neck. No reaction, except for a disgusted feeling in his stomach. He felt like throwing up. He chewed on his lip, his body betraying him.

He hated this. Every day, he did this to Jeongguk. The tears wouldn’t stay at bay, the warm salty droplets rolling down his pale cheeks. He choked back a sob, clenching his eyes shut, trying to ignore the rough hands roaming his thinning body.

Those hands halted abruptly when rapid fists banged on the front door, the loud thuds echoing throughout the small house.

Taehyung growled angrily, pushing himself up and off Jeongguk, storming out of the room to the front door.

He could hear the older male opening the door, and his greeting being cut off as he heard Taehyung shout in anger. Angry shouts followed, ones that did not belong to Taehyung.

Hope flooded his chest, and his voice finally tumbled from his throat, raw screams begging for help. Loud and hurried footsteps pounded to the bedroom. A policeman stood in the doorway, shock and relief flooding his face.

“He’s in here!” He shouted, running in and rushing over to Jeongguk.

Tears of relief rolled down his cheeks and he began to sob. The officer cut the ropes from his wrists, draping a long coat around Jeongguk’s naked body as he slowly sat up.

His body ached, and his breath came out in whimpered wheezes. The officer collected him in his arms, gently helping him off the bed. His legs gave way, and he collapsed into the arms of the officer. The man held him close as he sobbed uncontrollably, clutching onto his uniform like a baby.

The paramedics arrived shortly after, collecting Jeongguk and taking him into the back of the ambulance.

_Malnutrition. Broken wrists. Bruised ribs and thighs._

Testifying in court for Taehyung’s arrest was nerve wracking to say the least, but he was rightfully gaoled for stalking, first degree murder, kidnaping and rape. During the court appearance, he lunged at Jeongguk. He screamed that the boy belonged to him. He screamed that nobody could have him and take the boy away from him. He continued to scream as the police dragged him away, his eyes glowing with anger and want.

Jeongguk was relieved yet scared, to say the least. Relieved that Taehyung was finally gone and out of his life. Scared at what was to come.

Every touch caused him to flinch away in fear. Every time the lights turned out at night, he’d scream and cry, his mind dragging him back to that horrible, horrible place. His sleep was plagued with nightmares, feeling those hands roaming his body, hearing his deep voice whisper in his ear.

Only Jimin, someone who he had grown close to after he returned to school, could calm him down. He’d hold the younger boy close, letting his head rest against his soft chest, his loud yet soothing heartbeats calming the boy into a dreamless slumber. His soft hands stroking through his hair and down his back was lulling to say the least.

Jimin was the only one who could touch him after what happened. Jimin meant the world to him. And he knew he meant the world to Jimin.

He’d never forget what happened. And he’d never forgive Taehyung for what he did. But it’ll haunt him for the rest of his life, and he knew that. He just hoped Taehyung would rot in his gaol cell for the rest of his life.

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end of “Letters”.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this psychological horror mess of words. 
> 
> I wrote this story because I love stalker AUs, but I don’t like how most of them end up with the victim falling in love with their stalker. That doesn’t happen, so I wrote a horror story instead of a “romance”. 
> 
> Stalkers and kidnapping does a lot of psychological damage to one’s mental state, so I wanted to cover that in this story. 
> 
> As I said last chapter, I do NOT condone or encourage stalkers or kidnappers. It’s something horrible that no one should have to go through. I’ve had a stalker, and it was the scariest moment of my life. I pray that if you have had a stalker, that you’re okay now and that the stalker is gone and out of your life. 
> 
> This brings “Letters” to an end. I hope you enjoyed this adequate story.   
> \- Kenny ♡


End file.
